Final Moon VII
by Tashasaurous
Summary: AU: Serena, a normal girl living in Midgar, is soon found by a talking cat named Luna and becomes Sailor Moon, and soon joins Cloud Strife and others on a journey to stop the mad Sephiroth, fight against the ShinRa, making new friends, and learning a secret that will change her life forever; Discontinued(sorry).
1. Prologue

**Final Moon VII.**

**Author's Note: While I'm busy on trying to come up with new ideas for my two stories, "Where Are They-Side Story of Dirge of Cerberus Final Fantasy VII" and "Dissidia Crystal", I've decided to finally do a full-fledged Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII crossover, based on Final Fantasy VII with a twist of adding the Sailor Moon characters and how much things would change.**

**Here we go! Oh, and one more thing, I don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

Prologue: Jenova's invade/Zack's Final Stand.

_2,000 years old. The Planet lived in peace, fulled by many living creatures born from within the world, in a river of life named the Lifestream._

_Special people known as the Cetra lived in peace along with the growing number of normal humans and other living beings._

_But one day, a Calamity fell from the sky in a form of a meteor, and when it crashed into the northern mountains, the evil being, now known as Jenova, disguised herself as a cetra and poisioned the world to destroy all live to her own liking._

_Though it seemed all hope was lost, the Planet created giant beasts known as WEAPONS to defend the world from great danger and harm that evil may cause, but the Cetra all gathered in the last hope, and though they were weak, they all combined their powers and sealed Jenova away, but at the cost of their lives and their existance. Though there was still hope._

_One special Cetra, who could use greater power than others, used most of her own life force, and froze her beloved daughter and her four guardians to be reborn someday in the future to stand up against Jenova should she ever to rise again. Until then, the Cetra sent her two guardians to find her daugther so she would at last be safe, while the rest of the kind soon grew to extinction, while humans became the new dominatine species._

_However, as years go by, 2,000 after the first Calamity, the ShinRa company's scientests found Jenova and mistaked her for a Cetra, which are now known as Ancients, and planeted her cells into a special troops known as SOLDIER, and the new crisis was rising._

_One SOLDIER, a young human who was also planted with Jenova Cells, was one of the many who was immune to the monster's mind-control, which lead to his bitter fate._

Zack Fair, a former SOLDIER 1st Class who was turned into an experiment against his will but had managed to escape with another, was now facing against a large ShinRa army who were sent to kill him just outside of Midgar.

"Boy oh boy." said Zack, shaking his head as if it was just a normal day. "The price of freedom is steep."

Knowing what he has to do, Zack took out his massive Sword, and held it in front of him as if he was praying. "Embrace your dreams...and, whatever happens...protect your honor...as SOLDIER!" with great courage, he raced forward, yelling, "COME AND GET IT!"

But desipte his efforts, the last few soldiers shot him down, and left him to die. Seeing his unconscious friend awake, Zack handed over his sword to his friend before finally fading away into a death slumber.

However, as his friend, in crying and having forced to leave his friend behind, walked away with the sword, a lone feline and a young teenaged girl with long blonde hair and red mask appeared. The girl, feeling sorry for the young man, placed her hand onto his chest, closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Phoenix-Cure." said the girl.

She then began to glow, and so did Zack's body.

_Now, with the war for the fate of the Planet truly starting, one Cetra, the Princess, must be found so the world will be saved once more._

_And So...Our Story Begins..._

* * *

**Chapter 1 begins in the next part, where familiar Protagonists will begin their long journey!**

**Please review or favorite or whatever and look out for more chapters.**


	2. Just an Ordinary Day

**Final Moon VII.**

**Author's Note: I've decided to post two chapters today, as you guys probably can see, so, the story now really begins, and it's a mixture of both Sailor Moon(the original anime) and Final Fantasy VII, which I don't own either of them.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter one: Just an ordinary day.

_**RING!**_

"AAHHH!" screamed Serena, a fourteen year old girl with long blonde hair in a strange style. She was in bed when her alarm clock rang again, and it was a few minutes passed eight, which meant only one little thing.

"Oh no! I'm late for school again!" shrieked Serena who immediately threw off her pink PJs and threw on her school uniform for the ShinRa Academy she was attending against her will, but she wasn't complaining. She raced down stairs where her mother, Attina Townshed, and her older half-brother, Evan, who was gonna turn 17 years old this year, where sitting in the kitchen reading the newspapers, as she raced passed the door to the bathroom.

"Mother!" Serena cried out, heading to the bathrom to quickly brush her teeth, before looking back through the kitchen door while scrubbing, and asked, "Why didn't you or Evan wake me up at the last bell!?" before rushing away again to try and get to school.

Attina sighed, muttering, "I did, Serena, three times, but you told me that you could wake up on time."

"And you believed her?" asked Evan, skeptical.

"Not funny, Evan!" Serena screamed as she raced past to the front door.

"Whoa, wait! Serena!" Evan cried out.

"I gotta go!"

But the older boy raced out of the kitchen with a bag of lunch and asked, "Aren't you forgetting something, sis?" making Serena stop and turn back.

Realising that she almost forgot her school lunch again, Serena deadpanned, "Oh yeah." then grabbed it, putting her shoes on, while saying, "Bye guys! Thanks for lunch, mom!" slamming the door behind her and raced towards the academy in Sector 8 which surprisingly her mother managed to her employeed to. How, neither the siblings knew. Evan on the other hand, had to wait until his 17th birthday to find work.

While racing through the slums, Serena yawned while grumbling, "So sleepy. Why can't it be Saturday?"

Having made it through Sector 6 and heading passed the park, she heard a cat crying out in pain, and a boy saying, "Hold it still, so I can put the bandage on!" and stopped to see a trio of young boys all over a cat, forcing it down and somehow hurting it.

This made her angry as the kids were picking on the poor cat. "Hey! Leave that cat alone!" Serena yelled and raced towards them, causing the boys to notice and then run away in fear, just as she got close to the cat, while looking at the boys and muttering, "Rotten brats!"

Now turning her attention to the feline, Serena noticed that it was a black and surprisingly beautiful cat who was lying on the ground helplessly. She fell to her knees, sympthly saying, "Oh you poor thing." before picking the cat up.

"Did those mean kids hurt you, kitty?" asked the girl, only for the cat to meow in agony, pawing it's forehead as if it hurt and it tried to get away.

Noticing the bandage and seeing that the cat wasn't terribly harmed, Serena smiled and held the cat in her arms, saying, "Don't worry, you're okay. I'll take this bandage off you." which she did as she talked.

However, after that, she gasped at what she saw. A strange symbol implanted on the cat's forehead, golden and mysterious, and at this, the cat opened it's eyes, revealing that it's a female, and it had gorgeus orange eyes.

"Huh?" asked Serena, looking at the symbol. "Is that a Cresent Moon?"

In response, the cat leaped out of her arms, and then ran away to hide under the slide. Serena stood up in confusion.

"What a weird cat." but then realised the time and ran off herself, screaming, "Oh great! Now I'm really late!" unaware that the cat was keeping an eye on her, as if in deep thought.

* * *

Serena raced through the hallways of ther academy, and finally found her class-room, barging in, waving at the teacher and the entire class, saying, "Hi-" but ended up getting her foot stuck in one of the cleaning buckets, hopping out of control while trying to keep her balance, and in the end, smacked face first into one of the lockers, falling down and causing it to fall as well. The other students cringed and looked away from the clumzy sight.

Whining, but alright, Serena sat up, a bit dazed while muttering to her teacher, "Sorry about that, Ms. Quistis." who went up behind her.

Sweatdropping, Serena grumbled, knowing that she's in trouble again for not only being late, but also causing a mess in the class room. "I was up late last night trying to study, and I couldn't see my alarm clock this morning." she was making up an excuse, though she knew that it won't save her.

"Save it, Serena." Ms. Quistis said, "I was just telling the class that the school will be closed for a while and today's the last day, because the company's facing a bit of a problem and it won't be opened again for possibly several months."

This made Serena surprised, as she muttered a blank surprised, "That's uh...too bad."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Quistis said, "I won't be able to teach for several months." while returning to her desk.

Serena was even more confused. '_Wonder why the ShinRa company's having problems? Must still be fighting those AVALANCHE creeps. Not that I like the company, because I don't like them either._'

Unfortunately, the teacher came back, and handed her a piece of paper, saying, "Oh yes, one more thing. Try harder in your studies next time."

She looked at it, and Serena's face went pale at her results. Her maths exam results came in and...

Her score was only 30!

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ShinRa building in one of the offices, Tseng, the director of the special elite group known as the Department of Administrative Research; Aka, the Turks, was busy with countless paperwork, when he got a phone call from the President about another mission, and was expecting one of his employees to come in for the assginment.

Someone then walked in without even knocking and Reno, the Second in Command of the Turks, but with messy red hair, his suit also scruffly and untidy, approached the raven-haired Director who was also a Wutaiian.

"You called, boss?" asked Reno, in an Midgar-slum accent.

Tseng nodded, "I'll be sending you to Sector 5 to retrieve Ms. Gainsborough and bring her here."

"Oh, it's one of those missions again, huh?" asked Reno.

"I'd go myself, but the President is getting a little impaitent." said Tseng. "I'll be sending a couple of grunts with you, just in case."

"You got it." Reno nodded, ready for another mission, and then walked out of the room.

Tseng in the meantime, sighed, and thought to himself, '_I wish it didn't come to this_.'

* * *

The school finished early today, and due to the explosions of the two Mako reactors, the academy was deemed closed until in two years time, so the kids will have to do something else until then. Some considered in leaving and attend Junon's school, but others, like Serena, were stuck in Midgar for possibly the rest of their lives.

In the meantime, Serena went over to a run-down church in Sector 5 and met up with her best friend, Aerith, who grew flowers inside the church as well as outside her house, and was 22 years old. The two of them met when Serena was a young child and they hanged out alot despite Serena being at the academy and Aerith being different.

Right now, Serena was moping at her exam results and sat in one of the broken seats inside the church. Aerith stood next to her and tried to cheered her up.

"Don't worry, Serena." said Aerith, "It's only a test. It's not only it's anything that important."

"You don't get it, Aerith." Serena moped, "If my mom finds out my bad results, she'll ground me, cut my allowance, and I won't be able to play the pinball game at the Seventh Heaven in Sector 7."

Aerith sighed while placing her hands on her hips, and shook her head. "I think you should worry more about the world than the tests, since the Mako reactors are horrible."

Serena looked at her friend and asked, "You really think so?"

"And I'm certain that your mom would probably worry more about you and Evan than the silly exams." Aerith added.

Thinking about it, Serena decided that her friend was right, as always. "I guess so. Though I'm not keeping my hopes up." she muttered. She then stood up and said, "I'm gonna head off home and take a nap before I show my mom my grades." and sighed hopelessly.

Seeing that her friend is still worried, Aerith nodded and replied, "Alright. See you tomorrow, Serena."

Walking out of the church, Serena headed down and made her way back to sector 3, before stopping at the entrance to sector 7, sighing to herself, "Oh no, how can I tell mom I flunted another test?"

She pulled out her test and looked at it, then in paraninor, she scrunched it up, exclaiming, "How can I even show her this thing!?" and threw it away backwards into the air.

But as she began to walk away, her test landed onto someone's head, and the person behind her exclaimed rudely, "Hey, watch it, meat-ball head!"

Stopping and hearing a male voice, Serena turned and muttered, "Oh, sorry." but to her horror, the person who was a man with short dark raven hair, wearing sunglasses, a green jacket and gray jeans with black shoes, was looking at her exacm results.

"A 30? Admirable." said the guy, before lowering the paper and asked directly at Serena, "Are you stupid or, just, incrediably lazy?"

Feeling insulted by the rudeness of the man who was about the a year younger than Evan, Serena fumed, "Oh! How dare you!? Gimme that!" snatching away her results, then gave the man a raspberry and furiously walked away, fuming to herself, "Oh, the nerve of that guy calling me meat-ball head! Who does he think he is!?"

She then paused and looked back briefly, admitting to herself, "Still. He sure is cute." before walking away again, unaware that the man, named Darien, was watching her leave, pulling away his shades and revealing his blue eyes.

'_There's something about that girl_.' he thought to himself.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Next time, Serena will discover something that will change her life forever, and the life of her best friend Aerith who is more than she looks.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far, and look out for more chapters.**


	3. The Birth of Sailor Moon

**Final Moon VII.**

**Author's Note: Not much to say here, except that I don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Birth of Sailor Moon.

Passing through Sector 7 to reach Sector 3, Serena walked passed "Tifa's 7th Heaven" and just passed a video arcade, but noticed something on the door, and stopped, looked back and noticed a poster of the newly made game which featured the mysterious Sailor V, who, while not liked by ShinRa, was very much liked by the world, as the girl protects the innocent and fights to save the world itself.

Serena was surprised, not having heard of a game being made based on her favorite heroine. Now that the fourteen year old thought of it, Sailor V was very beautiful, and looked very brave, and yet, she was smiling.

She bend on her knees as she continued to gaze at the poster, and admitted to herself, "I wish I could be like Sailor V. She's very beautiful and smart, more caring than SOLDIER and the Turks. I bet she has more important things in life, not like mine."

Unaware of the girl, was the same cat from earilier, who was keeping an eye on her from the corner of the store, keeping close eye.

"Who am I kidding?" Serena sighed as she gazed at her exam results again, "I'll never be like Sailor V-not with grades like this! Mom's gonna kick me out when she sees this."

Standing up, Serena cried loudly, letting out water-works of tears, exclaiming to pretty much no one, "What am I going to do!?" before sniffling emotionally, then turned and walked the rest of the way back home.

What she didn't know, is that the cat was in shock as she stared at Serena's retreating form, and even exclaimed softly to herself in plain english, "I can't believe it! This cry-baby is the one!?" as she can obviously speak human language. But she kept it secret for a long time.

Now, having found the one she's been searching for, her secret will be let out in a little while.

* * *

Aerith was busy tendering to her flowers, when she heard someone screaming, and obviously falling. Looking up, she gasped and moved out of the way just in time, as an unfamiliar figure fell through the roof and landed onto her flowers, losing consciousness as a result. She gasped in shock, while mentalling groaning that this was the third time in a row that people had come and fallen through the roof of the church and onto her flowers for a soft landing. What was her garden made out of? A bed?

But as she went to approach the person, she gasped in surprise, as the man before her was seemingly a SOLDIER 1st Class, except that one of his shoulder pads was missing, his gloves held weird designs, one black with a metal bracelet that looked like gears, and the other fingerless. On his back was a large sword which reminded her of someone else she knew. What caught off-guards was that the man's hair was spiky blonde and he looked about a year younger than her, but tall none the less.

She also had to admit, he was very cute. She then realised that she had seen this person before; Just the other day, while she was out selling flowers, this person approached her and bought one of her flowers.

Deciding that he needed to wake up, Aerith gently hovered over the person, and asked, "Are you alright?"

He made a few mumbled words, like he was talking in his sleep. Another deja vu for Aerith.

But then he slightly moved, so Aerith tried again, "Hello? Hello? Hello, hello!"

This time, it worked. The young man slowly opened his bright blue eyes, blinking away the bright light, and only then did he notice her, though he was a bit dazed. He stared at her for a moment, before sitting up suddenly, feeling embarrased.

"You okay?" asked Aerith. The young man nodded, then he asked, "Where am I?"

"This is the church in the Sector 5 Slums. You suddenly fell almost on top of me. It really gave me a scare." Aerith explained.

The young man, whose name is Cloud Strife, Ex-SOLDIER 1st Class, didn't reply and looked down, realising that he was sitting on top of broken wood planks, as well as the flowerbed with short grass as well. Seeing the planks, he looked up at the hole in the roof, before looking at Aerith and asked, "I came crashing down?" still a bit dazed.

Aerith nodded, "The roof and the flowerbed must've broken your fall. You're lucky."

"Flower bed..." Cloud said, confused. He looked back at the flowers, which were lying crushed beneath him and those flowers. "This is yours?" hurriedly he jumped up off the flowers before he could destroy anymore of them, picking up his sword from the ground.

He turned back to Aerith sheepishly and said, "Sorry about that."

Aerith shook her head with a smile, replying, "That's all right." then explained, "The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here." she looked at the flowers and added, "I love it here." before bending down to tend to her flowers, relieved that only a few were crushed, but also relieved that the flowers and the roof had saved Cloud's life.

Then she looked up at Cloud who went up to her, and she said, "…So, we meet again."

When Cloud looked confused, Aerith asked, looking a bit hurt, "Don't you remember me? You do?"

Thinking about it, Cloud recalled in seeing a young woman selling flowers earlier, and then he realised that Aerith was the same one, and he nodded, answering, "Yeah, I remember… You were selling flowers."

"Oh!" Aerith pipped up happily, standing up, "I'm so happy! Thanks for buying my flowers." she said, before asking, "Say, do you have any Materia?"

Cloud nodded, showing his gaunlet on his arm, replying, "Yes, some. Nowadays you can find materia anywhere." before noticing one in Aerith's hair which was in the middle of the pink hair-bow which it's colour matched her pink dress and it suited nicely with her red small over-coat.

"But mine is special. It's good for absolutely nothing." Aerith shrugged.

"…good for nothing?" Cloud asked, then thought, "You probably just don't know how to use it."

Aerith shook her head, "No, I do…it just doesn't do anything. I feel safe having it. It was my mother's… Say, I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it? After all,

here we are meeting again, right?"

With nothing better to do and not wanting to face Barret's grumpy moods again, despite that Tifa is probably worried sick about him, Cloud shrugged, "I don't mind."

The girl nodded, before remebering, "Oh! Now that you mention it… We don't know each other's names, do we?" before introducing herself, "My name is Aerith, the flower girl. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Cloud." Cloud introduced himself in return.

The two of them then talked about a few things, like Cloud's job in doing a lot of things, before Aerith noticed something near the enterance of the church, now getting nervous and turned back to Cloud, asking, "Say, Cloud. Have you ever been a bodyguard? You DO do everything, right?"

A bit surprised, Cloud then nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

He was even more surprised when Aerith went up to him, held onto his hands, and pleaded, "Then, get me out of here. Take me home."

Cloud blinked blankly, before nodding, "Okay, I'll do that." before adding, "But it'll cost you."

Aerith thought about it deeply, thinking about how to pay Cloud, then suggested, "How about if I go out with you once?"

Now Cloud was really surprised and even jumped back unexpectedly. Then he remembered that there wasn't much in a way of money in the Slums, so he nodded and turned around to see what Aerith was looking at and was afraid of.

There was another man standing there-Reno, who came in silently while Aerith and Cloud were talking and it was Reno's entry that made Aerith nervous.

With the cold and cruel expression on Reno's face that had Cloud already figure out that he wasn't a friend of Aerith's.

This is why she became so nervous.

* * *

Finally at home, and having escaped her mother's wrath, Serena was in her room, lying on her bed, still in her school uniform, and was excused. It was a good thing that her mother was still at work and was probably on her way to the pub right about now, and Evan was out himself looking for a job, but Serena, being a school girl, wasn't ready for any job yet.

"Ugh, studying can be very, very tiring." Serena sighed to herself, "All those books, and those words...it can't be too good for a person. How do the science department do it?"

Feeling sleepy, Serena lied on her side, closed her eyes, yawned and then fell asleep, though she was still unaware of what's going to happen. As she slept, her window doors opened, and a shadow silently loomed over her, before the doors slammed shut unexpectedly, causing her to wake up again.

Confused, Serena turned to look behind her, and, to her surprise, on her bed next to her, was the same black cat she saved earlier while heading to school, and the cat was looking at her. Sitting up in fright, Serena gasped and asked, "You scared me! What are you doing here?" though she figured that the cat wouldn't reply since cats don't speak human.

Except that this one did, as the cat answered, "Why Serena, I came looking for you of course. Who else?"

Now freaking out, Serena fell out of bed, hid behind the side of it while her head was still visible, utterly terrified, as she exclaimed, "A talking cat!? Man, it must be the mad scientests experiments or something coming to haunt me!"

Ignoring Serena's comments, the cat sat straight on all fours, clearing her throat, and introduced herself, "My name is Luna, and I had been searching for you for a long time. I have been sent by the Ancients from the olden times."

'_I knew it! I'm being haunted!_' Serena thought to herself while still freaking out by the Cat who calls herself Luna.

"You are the chosen one, and I've been sent here to guide you." Luna explained, "I wasn't quite sure the first time we met, but I've been watching you, and now I know exactly who you are; the Sailor Scout cresented by the Moon." then approached Serena who hid her face in her arms, still scared.

"I'm listening!" Serena cried out, still thinking that a horror movie had come to life to haunt her, or that Hojo, the mad scientest that came to the academy one day is out to get her for his evil experiments like in the movies.

Annoyed that the girl wasn't paying attention and was thinking that she was being hunted down, Luna exclaimed, "No you're not, Serena! Your friend Aerith is the one who is being hunted down by ShinRa who want to use her for evil purposes!" before standing on her back legs and used her front legs to push onto the girl's head, adding, "You have got to help her!"

Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere, Luna stood back on her four legs, saying, "You don't believe me? Well all right then, I'll prove it to you!"

She then leaped into the air, did a sulmusault with magic glittering in the circle, before it materalised into a small locket which landed onto Serena's bed. It was a golden round locket that held a cresent moon on it, and four dots in four colours; red, blue, yellow and green, and a pink circle in the middle above the cresent moon symbol.

Opening one of her eyes, Serena noticed it and asked, "What is that?" surprised at it.

"It's a special locket, just for you." Luna answered.

"Wow! For me?" Serena asked, now no longer scared, and was happy that the cat, although was talking, was actually giving her a gift. She picked it up, and said, "It's beautiful!" before hooking it onto the middle of her school uniformed keffyle just like Aerith hooked a useless but gorgeus materia into her hair-bow.

Giggling, Serena said, "I should wear it! Aerith'll love this!" before standing and going over to her mirror to admire her new gift.

Sweatdropping, Luna pointed out, "Serena! It's not a piece of jewlarly! Listen to me!"

"Aren't you hearing what I'm saying?" Luna continued, "Sailor Moon; sworn to protect the planet and restore the Lifestream, defending the last of the Ancients, including the Ancient's Princess born with the cresent of the Moon!"

She then leaped onto the counter where Serena's mirror is, getting the teenager's attention again, and Luna continued, "The ShinRa company hides evil secrets that threaten the world, including monsters created by Proffessor Hojo, and that Locket will help you fight them!"

"Wait a second." Serena thought, "You want ME to fight against ShinRa? But they've got SOLDIER and the Turks and the army. I can't fight them all by myself!" she pointed out. "Besides, going up against ShinRa is like asking for a death penalty, and Wutai surrendered in the War years ago."

"There are others, and the newer AVALANCHE are working to save the world by shutting down the Mako reactors which are sucking up the Planet's life energy; You are Sailor Moon! One of the world's Guardians and heroes!" Luna said.

"You mean like the late Sephiroth?" Serena asked, "Or Sailor V?"

Luna answered, "This is no joke, Serena. It's your destiny."

"My destiny?" Serena asked, "I must be dreaming."

"It's not a dream." Luna said, "I'll prove it to you. Now, repeat after me; MOON, PRISM, POWER!"

Deciding that she is dreaming, Serena also decided to go along with it and saluted, "Okay!" before exclaiming, "MOON, PRISM, POWER!"

And the transformation began. Her locket covered her body in ribbions which began to magically replace her school uniform and got her into a new outfit; A white outfit with a short blue fuku, blue sailor's shoulder-scarf with two white lines, a red bow where her locket now rested on her front, and a red bow on her lower back, red boots with white stripes on the top with two cresent moon symbols, white gloves with red linings that ended on her elbows, dangling moon earings, a red choker with a cresent moon, a golden tiara with a single red ruby stone in the middle, and finally, two ruby jewels in her hair buns, and when she finished transforming, she did a pose, and she is now the champion of the world.

Serena had become Sailor Moon.

Realising that she was looking at herself in her mirror and seeing that her clothes changed, Serena, or, rather right now, Sailor Moon, was looking down at herself, exclaiming, "AH! What happened!? This dream's getting weirder and weirder! Clothes don't just change all by themselves! What's going on!? I don't wanna fight ShinRa!"

As she was exclaiming this, Sailor Moon didn't notice that even Luna was a bit surprised at the transformation, that, or she's just dumbfounded at Sailor Moon's reactor.

However, after Sailor Moon finished, her hair-jewels suddenly glowed and the next thing she knew, she was hearing a familiar but pleading voice.

"_Then, get me out of here. Take me home!_"

Gasping in a confused surprise, Sailor Moon realised who it was, and turned to Luna, saying, "That's Aerith."

"That's right, she's in big trouble." Luna informed.

"Yeah, but what can I do?" Sailor Moon thought, "Good grief, I'm just a kid."

Luna shook her head and corrected, "You are Sailor Moon. You must fight to protect your friends. Believe in yourself."

Puzzled, confused and a bit nervous, Sailor Moon somehow felt that Aerith needed her right now, and even if there was probably already someone there to help her, she decided to at least try this heroine stuff just once. Besides, if Sailor V could do it, as she is a sailor guardian now, Sailor Moon could too.

"Okay." she finally replied.

With that, the two of them sneaked out of her house, and raced back to Sector 5's Church to rescue Aerith.

* * *

**I know that this is kinda like a Final Fantasy VII replica of the first episode of Sailor Moon, but I wanted it to start out this way. Please review and tell me what you think, and look out for more chapters. If you're also interested in my other stories, go to my link and check them out.**


	4. Author's Note: Discontinued

**Final Moon VII.**

**Important Notice: This story is now offically discontinued, but it's sequel "Final Moon VII: Advent Children" will be completed someday soon.**

**It's free for adoption if anyone's interested in PM me to take it for their own ideas. Sorry for the inconvinence.**


End file.
